Blog użytkownika:Harvey Beaks Number 1 Fan/About my roleplays
There's something I'd like to do, in which I never actually thought about before. How exactly do I get along with the characters? So here are the relationships I have between the characters. This includes Cris since I am currently role playing with her, and a few other things about myself in the roleplays. Personality I'm a very sweet person, and I'm very friendly. I may get very defensive at times, but that never stops me from having fun. Out of the characters, I am very to Harvey, Mr. and Mrs. Beaks, Fee, and Blister. Relationships Cris Cris is one of my best friends. We talk a lot outside of roleplays, Wrll, we're doing mostly role playing now. In "New Girl in Town" I have gladly shown her how she can actually meet the Harvey Beaks characters. In "Cris's Bad Zituation" I wanted to help her out with the zit problem. In "Swimming Roo-tine" I helped try to help Cris swim better. Harvey Harvey and I are really good friends. He is also my favorite character of his show. In "Cris and Jack's Pyramid" Harvey was really excited about me becoming his honorary older brother, and I thought it would be really cool as well. When I admitted I couldn't he was very upset, but then due to realizing Cris and I were trying to hard, I changed my mind and decided to become Harvey's honorary older brother after all. Michelle We haven't really interacted with eachother yet, but we might see how we get along in an upcoming topic "Potty Training Troubles". Miriam We haven't interacted that much either, but we seem to be on good terms. In "Irving the Librarian", I seemed to be concerned on what was wrong with Mrs. Beaks, because I tried to ask what was going on along with Harvey. In "Another Recipe for Disaster" I p, along with Fee, went to go talk with Miriam to see what was wrong. I informed her that Cris and I were actually helping Irving cook better. Irving Irving and I get along well. In "Another Recipe for Disaster", Cris & I decided to help Irving to become a better cook because we didn't like how it happened. So I went with Cris to help Irving. In "Irving the Librarian" I had an idea about Irving becoming the librarian to replace Miriam when she gets laid off her job, and he likes my idea. Fee Fee and I are great friends, and she is one of my favorite characters. Even though we have gotten into a couple fights, but it hasn't stopped us from being friend. In "No Hard FEElings", when Fee was totally heartbroken at what she thought Foo said, I was pretty much convinced that this was a big misunderstanding, so I decided to hold a meeting together to prove that Fee is very unique. When it was my turn to say something nice about Fee, I said something rep really nice, and Fee responded saying that it was actually really sweet. Foo We haven't interacted with eachother alone yet, but we seem to be on good terms. Piri Piri We haven't apineracted too much. In "The Stemess Up", I help to not let Piri find out that the twins broke Gordon's stem, killing him. Claire Another great friend of mine. In "The Lost Confidence" when Claire was losing confidence in herself, I decided that we should all go to the fair as something for Claire to remember, and to cheer her up. Kratz In "Arts and Kratz", I helped Kratz with his Popsicle stick figures of the citizens in Littlebark so he can sell it, and the figures eventually got really popular. Jeremy In "Stuck in a Cave With You" I figured there was a rare yellow stone under his hat, so I straight up tried to get the stone from Jeremy's hat by chasing him through Littlebark. Technobear In "Stuck in a Cave With You" Technobear and I teamed up to get the stone from Jeremy's hat, and we both tried to capture it. Blister Blister and I get along really well. In "Blistering with Broken Hearts", I decided we are not telling Blister that his brother has passed away, so I tried coming up with an excuse which I thought could work. In one brief moment in "The Heartbreak-up" it was shown that Blister was nice enough to show Foo and I how he does the Blister Twister attack. Based on the sneak peek of "Kick the Bucket List", I decided to help Blister fulfill all the things he wanted to do in his bucket list when I felt he might pass away in Later, Dingus. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach